The House of Flying Fellas: Travis Bickle Strikes Back
by MeliesRentonHoffman
Summary: Embark on an epic journey of Violence and fantasy. From the depths of Toronto, China, a young Scottish policeman of the Qing Empire rises to become a leader.


The House of Fling Fellas: Travis Bickle Strikes Back

Travis Bickle went to a Chinese brothel to investigate the conspiracy of the Flying fellas against the Galactic Empire. He arrived on the planet and entred the brothel where madam Leia was waiting.

"I heard you have a new girl" said Travis.

"you have been well informed. She is a rare beauty from the north. Just one detail… She is blind".

"Great. More exotic".

The girl appeared.

"What's your name?" asked Bickle.

"Easy" said the blind girl.

"You don't have the name of a flower like the other girls".

"I'm different from the other girls. Ribó, Renata and the others are ordinary".

"Okay shut up, shut, shut ,shut… Dance"

Barry White started to play. Easy started with a striptease dance. Travis loved it and sang along

" Sweeter, sweeter… deeper, deeper "

Then he trew himself on her but Mark Renton arrested him and also Easy for being indecently dressed.

"Wait!" Leia said."She was not doing anything wrong.

"Hmm" said Renton. "Woman. Do you know the echo game?"

"I've played it once"

"If you win I'll let you go free, if not I'll turn you into a flying elephant"

So Renton fired a laser at an electronic pad. Jodie Foster touched it with her clothes. Then he fired a laser that bounced off a pad and hit another one. She hit them both. Then the laser touched all the pads, Jodie went insane and touched all the pads and took Mark Renton's lightsaber from him and used it against him. He dodged it.

He took out another lightsaber and lunged at her. Vooooom! Was the sound that was heard in all the room and all the wookies, robots and sand people that were watching ran away.

"Why do you want to kill me?" said Renton.

"Ill kill all of ya Empire running dogs!"

"Did Spud Kenobi ever tell you what happened to you father?"

"Yes! You killed my father!"

"No… Spud is your father"

"Noooou! That's not possible! That can't be true!"

"Easy… join me and you'll be the greatest face in Koridai! And we will rule the galaxy as boyfriend and girlfriend…Querí plolear conmigo?"

"I'll never be with you!.. Okay, maybe"and she trew herself into the abyss.

Easy fell into the infinite but managed to hang on to a bar of the ship then a bus came to pick her up. It was the "1973 tour bus".

Now, Easy was groupie. She saw the Happy Mask Shop man was trying to gan an interview with the guitarist of Feos.

"When do you write your songs? Only when you're inspired?" asked Happyman.

" Cuando estoy borracho! Cuando estoy borracho! ". the Feos guitarist went away and asked for a steak.

"No lo cocinés tanto que sino se pone malo… Pasámelo o me querés garcar con el bistec?"

"Tomátela!" said the Feos drummer and threw the meat at the guitaist.

"Che, que te pasa hijo de la marciana? I ogt no choooice! I gawt no choooice!"

" Me cago en vos!" said Jake LaMotta.

"I slept with your girlfriend!" said the Feos singer.

"I ran over a 'pibe' and drove away. I don't know if he's alive or a korewa zombie, PUAJJJJ"

"I'm gay!"

Easy had said that. She looked around and everyone fell silent. "What?" ahe said after two minutes and kissed the other groupies (Magda, Flying Elephants and "Lilo")

Then Lilo told Stich to come out of her bag.

"BREARRRRRRRRRRGH" barked Stich

"Y a vos quien te habló?" said the Feos drummer. "esto es algo entre Jake LaMotta y sho!"

So Happyman pushed Jodie "easy sasia" Foster and she fell into where Spider's mother was buried, beside the house and under the orchard.

"mmmrushrusturhhughhh" ahe mumbled Sasia. "School…russsasdsd…me…. Echaron…"

Steklovata went to this house and said "Dennis! Dennis!" He found Easy. "Isi…come back!"

But she never came back. Some things in life are like that, they just come and go, indifferent to the flow of time. The flow of time is always cruel. Love is cruel. Sincerity. Loyalty. Everyting is crap if you don't choose life. But who needs life when you've got titans?.


End file.
